1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breast pump in which a peak of a tongue (pressing portion) can be moved stepwise for reproducing the movement of a tongue of a baby who extracts breast milk from the breast.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a breast pump for extracting breast milk in the related art, milking is carried out by pressure difference established by generating a negative pressure in the breast pump. Actual expression of breast milk is significantly affected by a pressure applied to an areola or a portion nearby. Therefore, there is a proposal of a breast pump which can press the breasts (For example, JP-T-2003-521958)
However, since actual expression of breast milk is significantly affected by application of pressure to the areola and the portion nearby as described above, development of a breast pump which can give adequate pressure stimulation to the portion near the areola when milking from the breast is desired.